Bearings are commonly used to allow one component to move relative to another component. For instance, one example of a bearing includes a shear bearing in a helicopter rotor assembly. The shear bearing of a helicopter rotor assembly enables a rotor blade to be rotated relative to a rotor hub to control the pitch of the rotor blade. In one particular application, a helicopter rotor assembly includes a main rotor grip that has an inboard end that is attached to a pitch horn, an outboard end that is attached to a rotor blade, and a spindle between the inboard end and the outboard end. The spindle passes through the shear bearing and translates motion from the pitch horn to the rotor blade. In such a case, the rotating spindle generates torsional strain that is passed through to the shear bearing.